Blinded by the Light
by Kalo of Ga'Hoole
Summary: When a large battle occurs and Flashwing is seriously wounded (much to Bash's horror), she has a major flashback and discovers the secrets of her past. Includes a little bit of BashxFlashwing. Rated T for some violence. Please Reveiw! Your honest feedback would be very much appreciated!
1. For Skylands

"FOR SKYLANDS!" Spyro roared. The Skylanders all charged into battle, breathing fire, slashing swords, casting spells, and, in Wrecking Ball's case, eating. Kaos' giant projected head had appeared on the horizon an hour earlier, and the Skylanders had rushed to prepare for battle. The army of drow, trolls, chompies, spell punk, and other assorted enemies was bigger than any that they had seen before. Cynder was facing 50 Trog Wanderers, and Hex was facing 100 Spell Punk. Eye-Brawl and Terrafin were teaming up against a bunch of jawbreakers and Goliath Drow, While Flameslinger was dealing with the back ranks. Bash looked at Flashwing with worry in his kind eyes. "Just be careful, alright?" he pleaded. Flashwing smiled up at him. "It's all right, Bash," she nuzzled up to him. "It's all going to be all right." Together they charged into battle.

Immediately Flashwing spun into a series of chompies, and started shooting crystals at chompie-bots, denting the heavy metal with ease. Bash rolled over and crushed several spell punks on his way to destroy some D. Riveters. He glanced back at Flashwing, just to make sure she was all right, then looked in front of him barely in time to avoid ramming into an Arkeyan Crackler.

Meanwhile, Flashwing was busy. She was so busy with the giant Chompie Bots and the Chompie Mage that she didn't notice the Inhuman Shields ganging up on her. When the Chompie Mage finally disappeared, and she looked around her, her eyes grew wide in fear. The large drow in front of her shot her a wicked grin, enhanced by the sun glinting off of his golden armor. His clear shield appeared in front of him at the same time as the rest of his comrades.

Bash finished of the last of Kaos' minions besides the Goliath Drow surrounding Flashwing. The Skylanders had almost won. They turned toward the group of Drow. Bash cried out in horror as he watched the Drow all charge Flashwing at once. He heard her scream a horrible scream. While the rest of the Skylanders tore across the battlefield to Flashwing's aid, he broke down and started crying. He didn't think that the crystal dragon would make it.

* * *

I know, short, not entirely exciting. I've been thinking about this one for ages. Please reveiw... I'd like your honest imput. SPOILER ALERT: this story reveals why Flashwing says "Blinded by the Light" SPOILER OVER. This is my first fanfic, btw.

* * *

Almost forgot! (not really) I DO NOT OWN SKYLANDERS! This story is completely from my creative little mind. It is not anything official or whatnot.


	2. Devestation

Stealth Elf and Whirlwind looked sadly upon their friend's broken body. Some of the crystals on Flashwing's wings were broken. Her front leg was definitely not meant to bend the way it was, and she had an obvious head injury. She was breathing…barely.

After Bash had gotten a hold of himself, he ran over to Flashwing. "Is she OK Is she alive? What's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving? Why is her leg bending that way? I'm _pretty_ sure that it's _not_ supposed to do that! Oh no, her wings!" He tried to keep the tears from returning, but they came. He tried not to sob as he cradled Flashwing in his bulky arms. He whispered quietly, begging her to wake up. "It's going to be all right, Flashwing," he cooed. "It's all going to be okay." He stifled a sob. "Won't it?" the Skylanders gathered around the couple. Stealth Elf silently put her arm on his shoulder, shedding sparkling tears. The rest kept their distance and watched their devastated friend in silent regard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flashwing could faintly hear Bash's voice. Her life rewound before her eyes: dates with Bash, the battles they fought, the time they first met, even before she emerged from the geode that Bash had, in a way, wished for. It went all the way to her origins-the day she hatched.

* * *

Just had to get in the intro the flashback in. It will get better from here!


	3. Welcome to the World

Flashwing fought her way out of a small, hollow gem. _Amethyst, like me,_ she thought. It cracked, and she looked up into the faces of her parents. Their expressions quickly changed from pleased to baffled. _What's wrong? Their egg just hatched! Why aren't they happy?_ She thought. As if reading her thoughts, her sapphire mother started to speak. "Why are her scales white, dear? They should've been amethyst." Her father was confused as well. "I don't know. Her wings, feet, the back of her head, and the tip of her tail are gem-like and the rest of her is like a normal, pearl-white dragon. Normally- whoa! She has a crystal on her forehead! Look!" Flashwing looked into her mother's startled eyes. "But why? Her_ wings _should be like a normal dragon and her_ scales_ are supposed to be like crystals!" _Oh,_ thought Flashwing. That's _what's wrong. I'm a freak of nature. Great._ But then the smile returned to her mother's lips. "she _is_ pretty though, isn't she, dear." It was more of a statement than a question. Her father's eyes softened as he gazed upon his newborn daughter. She is, isn't she?"

* * *

OK, so that's how she hatched. Next will be the beginning of her growing up. Her appearance isn't the only thing that separates her from the rest of the crystal dragons!


	4. Too Different to Fly

"Okay, honey, now flap your wings, run, and jump." Flashwing did as she was told. "Mom, I can't do it!" she complained. "My wings are too heavy!"

"Keep trying, Flashwing," she ordered, "or you'll never fly." The flashback had fast-forwarded five years since Flashwing had hatched. "_Mom_!" Flashwing called in reply. "It's impossible! My wings are _crystal_, not like a normal dragon's. They're just six crystals with _plenty_ of space in between. They can't catch the wind underneath me and push it around to move me through the sky. Me? Flying? It's a scientific _fact_ that it's absolutely _impossible!_"

_Wow,_ Flashwing thought, looking upon her younger self rather than through her eyes like when she hatched. _I was a pretty smart hatchling!_ She watched as her mother kept urging her to try, despite her perfectly factual and legitimate argument. However, she was proud of herself for continuing to try, for her mother's sake.

"ow!" her mother suddenly screeched. _Great, what did I do _this _time?_ Flashwing had accidentally brushed the edges of her wing against her mother in her latest attempt to fly. "what is it, mom? It's just my wing."

"Yes, well your wings are exceptionally _sharp_," Her mother snapped. Then she realized that she had made her daughter feel bad. Tears were welling up in Flashwing's large, sparkling eyes. "oh, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess that we've been working too hard. Let's go inside and have dinner, okay?" Flashwing nodded empathetically and stayed close to her mother's side as they walked into the cave where they lived, trying to keep a distance between her wings and her mother on the way.

* * *

Ta-da! More of Flashwing's story coming soon!


	5. The First Crystal Shard

The past Flashwing's tail twitched irritably. She was getting angry and fed up. _Uh oh,_ she thought as she looked upon herself. _This is _not_ going to turn out well!_ Some of the other boy dragons at the school were ganging up on her. At school the dragons honed their flying skills. They worked on battling and self-defense, boys and girls in their separate ways-Flashwing in a way even she didn't know…yet. They would learn their history and how to take care of themselves, as well. The "playground," as they called it, was made of the strongest metal available to dragon kind in order to withstand the wild things young dragons did with it. It was really an obstacle course and battleground for the dragons to use as they pleased and train.

Flashwing was backing up towards the "playground" during that fine summer day when she discovered some of the things she could do. She was arguing defiantly with the older, larger males, not letting them faze her. She tended to be an outsider, due to her outward appearance, and usually didn't defend herself. Well, today was different.

First, the popular clique of girls, considered also to be the most beautiful, had picked on her during lunch. While Flashwing was distracted, the boys had stolen and destroyed her lunch. Then, during gym, some of the girly-girls, who could also be pretty mean when they felt like it, were dancing and making fun of Flashwing, saying that they couldn't. She had spun over to them, and stopped immediately before crashing into the group. They were so stunned that they said nothing with gaping jaws as she stalked away, furious. Now this. She was sick of it. She got mad and started shaking with fury. "_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!_" She screamed.

The boys stopped mid-taunt in silent awe at this young, strange dragoness. She was usually a very good, quiet student. Praised by the teachers, straight A's, perfectly obedient. This was a whole other Flashwing. One of them opened his mouth to start talking again, but was interrupted by the sight of a crystal flying toward its head. He dropped to the ground. The crystal belonged to Flashwing, who in her anger had shot it out of her tail. It then ricochet all over the playground, flown over his head, then lodged itself in the doorway above the meanest girl's head. She gulped, looking cross-eyed at the gem wavering above her. One inch lower, and it would've hit her square in the face.

For a moment, Flashwing was stunned at what she had done. The ringing bell snapped her out of it. "School's out," she declared coldly to the dragons standing frozen around her for fear that she might do it again. She whirled around and walked out the fence marking the school's perimeter. From then on, her life would never be the same.


	6. Someone Special

Flashwing was to discover that the only time she ever felt "normal" was when she danced. When female crystal dragons were young, they would learn to dance, and when the turned 16, they would dance for their entire community to see, like a rite of passage. If they were lucky, they might catch the eye of a male crystal dragon.

At school, one of the major classes that the girls were required to take was a dance class. It was always incredible, especially in Flashwing's case. The dragons would spin and twirl in midair, do flips, and make their crystalline scales glitter and shine in the warm sunlight. Flashwing was even more incredible. The crystals her wings were made of may have kept her from flying, but they were a beautiful sight whenever she moved, even more so when she spun with them held high above her head. She could produce her own light beams that would reflect off of them, like a natural crystal disco ball. Every young dragon that saw her was instantly envious of what made her so unique and special.

"Alright girls, last week we all practiced spinning on the ground, did we not?" Ms. Garnet asked in her shrill, highly annoying voice.

"Yes, Ms. Garnet," the girls chorused back.

"Good. Today, we will practice doing so in the air. Use your wings to propel yourselves into the air, then twist yourselves so that you spin, just like on the ground." All the young dragonesses turned and stared at the Flashwing, who could feel herself turning pink.

"_She _can't fly," announced Ruby, who happened to be a goody-two-shoes drama queen, who hated Flashwing most of all. "I guess she'll have to…miss the dance?" she asked smugly, smirking at Flashwing, who's anger was flaring.

"No, no, no, no, no, Ruby. She will _not_ miss the dance-" Ms. Garnet started.

"Then I suppose we'll just let her embarrass herself in front of the entire kingdom? After all, she _is_ the daughter of the duke and duchess"

"Yes that's right-I mean _no_, she will _not_ embarrass herself, but yes, she _will_ be dancing. The queen has been quite looking forward to her performance."

"Wait, this _freak_ is the daughter of-"

"Yes,"

"And the _queen_ wants to-"

"Yes."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Then I guess I'll just have to impress the kingdom my own way," Flashwing taunted. The bell rang and she left Ruby standing alone in awe of her.

* * *

Hehe... take that Ruby!


	7. Sixteen

16. The dance was that day. Flashwing's birthday. The day she turned 16. Everyone would be there. The other female dragons would be dancing as well. Even Ruby-popular drama queen and pretty as ever-and a real pain-would be there. She was constantly rubbing it in Flashwing's face that she was so different and couldn't fly, trying to convince her that she was a no-good failure. That she was hated.

Flashwing ignored Ruby. She had a plan that was better than flying. It involved the skills that made her different than anyone else. That Morning, Ruby had been especially annoying, and Flashwing couldn't wait to see the look on Ruby's face after her performance.

"Hey, Flashwing! Ready to fail at the da-" She was interrupted by the apple that had been shoved in her mouth.

"Consider it a good luck gift!" Flashwing called over her shoulder as she walked away from the baffled dragoness.

"Mmmmph!" If possible, Ruby's scales had turned more red than usual.

* * *

The arena was large and round. Normally, it was used for arena challenges, much like the ones that the Skylanders would compete in. Its stone stands had been covered in multi-colored carpets and curtains and adorned with matching crystals and gemstones, each section the color of one of the performing dragonesses.

The stone walls of the arena itself had banners for each of the performers, with self-designed patterns. Ruby, naturally, had insisted that her velvety red banner be significantly larger than the rest. While hers was smothered in a complicated gold paisley pattern, Flashwing had designed her lavender one to have a simple image that reflected her dance, a pearl-white crystal shard reflecting beams of light.

The audience was chattering excitedly. Ruby's parents were sitting in the front row, tall and proud, looking down their noses at those sitting near them. Flashwing's father had his arm around her mother, whose eyes were glistening with tears as a result of the flood of pride, joy, and excitement that her daughter was all grown up. Flashwing smiled and waved timidly up at her, who wiggled her fingers in return, Flashwing's father absolutely beaming. Ruby just rolled her eyes and tried to get the attention of her own parents, who despite their excellent seating couldn't lower their noses low enough to acknowledge their daughter.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd. Flashwing and the others stopped conversing and looked up. The queen was entering. She had a beautiful smile, reflected by her bright, playful eyes. Her diamond scales reflected glittering rainbows across the arena and stands. She wore only a simple silver headdress that cascaded across her forehead, like a tiara made to be worn upside-down.

She seated herself on an elegant, throne-like seat in the center of the stands, which obviously had an excellent view of anything going on in the arena. The crowd started to chatter excitedly once more as she took in her surroundings, smiling at each of the dragonesses preparing for the once-in-a-lifetime performance that they were soon to participate in. She gazed at the banners, and matched each one with who it represented, smiling at Flashwing's and chuckling at Ruby's oversize one.

When everything appeared to be in order, the queen stood once more for introductions. The crowd fell silent once more.

"Crystal Dragons, we have gathered here today to commemorate these 15 lovely young dragonesses as they celebrate their sixteenth year of life. They have worked hard to prepare outstanding performances for us and show off their skills. May they perform as well as they've prepared!"

She paused and smiled as the crowd roared and cheered. The fifteen girls stepped into the arena, each smiling and waving, adorned with glittering jewelry that shone like disco-balls across the arena. The queen then began making introductions.

Ruby stepped forward, wearing a delicate golden paisley tiara with the same design tediously painted gold all across her body. She cocked her head a little bit, and stood proud, trying to get across that her dance would be the best. A spotlight was shining on her and her banner. Each of the other dragons moved to stand in front of theirs.

The queen began her introductions.

"Daughter of Gwendolyn and Kirran," Ruby's parents sat up a little more, "Is the lovely red Ruby!" She smiled with false sweetness and sincerity as the crowd cheered and smirked at Flashwing, who rolled her eyes then turned back to face forward.

Jade, an emerald dragon who had become Flashwing's best friend that year, shifted uncomfortably where she stood, her gold pendant swaying where it hung over her forehead. Her gold lined wings fluttered a little, and Flashwing could tell that she was nervous. She nodded encouragingly and smiled at her friend, who took a shaky breath and stood tall as the queen told the crowd who she was.

"And last but not least…" the queen continued "…daughter of the duke and duchess…" Flashwing stood taller. "my dear goddaughter, Flashwing!" Ruby's jaw dropped as she stared at the ever queerer dragon that stood next to her. Flashwing turned to Jade. _Goddaughter?_ She mouthed incredulously. Flashwing shrugged, eyes wide, as the crowd applauded her, but even though they seemed to finally be accepting her, she could only think one thing:

**_I'm her _****goddaughter****_?!_**


	8. Smile

An announcer stepped up to a podium, and Flashwing was snapped out of her future and past thoughts, which had been conjuring a storm of confusion. _I was her _Goddaughter_? I'm her _Goddaughter_! Well, _this_ is new! How could I ever forget _that_?!_

The banners had all been changed to oversized red ones smothered in gold paisley.

"First off, Ruby!" Ruby shook the hilariously dumbfound look off of her face and replaced it with the old smug and proud one. She stepped forward purposefully and waited in the center of the decorated arena, now adorned with rubies. The rest of her classmates sat back in the front row. Ruby shot Flashwing a poisonous look, warning her not to mess up her big moment.

Some classical music began to play, and Ruby began to dance in perfect sync. As much as Flashwing hated to admit it, she was _really_ good. The light of the moon reflected off of her glimmering ruby scales and shining golden jewelry as she spun, twirled, flipped, and leaped in graceful arcs through the cool summer air, using her wings to accent the beauty of the dance. The crowd _ooh_d and _ahh_d as she performed her grand finale, propelling herself into the air (directly in front of the queen) as she spun and twirled and flipped , tumbling magnificently through the air like an acrobat, then gracefully touching down on the arena floor, bowing to the enthusiastic applause awaiting her. She bowed, reveling in the attention she was receiving, then smirked as she seated herself once more, as if to say, _beat that!_

* * *

"Thank you," Jade whispered. Had Flashwing not been there for her, she would not have had the courage to continue her dance after stumbling. "Oh, come on! You were amazing! For all they know, you meant to do that!" Flashwing chided. Jade managed a small smile as she settled in next to Flashwing. "_Fail_," Ruby snickered. Jade turned a bit pink, earning Ruby a sharp glare from Flashwing. She seemed to shrink out of Flashwing's line of sight.

Just then, the queen stood to speak again. "And last, but most certainly not least," she began, "Flashwing!" The crowed politely applauded as Flashwing calmly strode to the center of the large, round arena. She gazed around it to above all the banners, now all hers, and made some mental calculations.

Flashwing kept her performance fairly short, but also made it one that no one would ever forget. She stood in the center of the arena for a few seconds, enough to create some suspense among the crowd. Suddenly, she dashed across the arena and flipped in a graceful arc towards the first of the banners, shooting a crystal shard just above it as she twirled. _Jade will love this!_ She thought happily to herself, allowing for a smile to spread across her mouth, making her eyes sparkle. She twirled, flipped, and leaped across the arena, the crowd _ooh_ing and _aah_ing at her feats. Every time she passed a banner, she discretely placed a crystal shard above it. Meanwhile, Ruby just laughed and smirked, nudging the dragoness next to her. "She has _no_ idea what she's doing." She grinned.

When she reached the last banner, Flashwing charged. The crowd gasped as she came to close for them, thinking she would crash into it. Finally, at the last moment, she tilted herself up. Before the crowd's eyes, she was running up the wall! At the very top, she flung herself backwards, flipping back onto the ground and landing in a summersault that carried her back to the center of the arena. She stopped abruptly, flinging her wings above her head in a magnificent pose. She used this pose very often.

Just when the crowd thought that the performance was over, Flashwing did the unexpected. The pose was the one she used when performing a shimmering spin, and she didn't disappoint. She spun so fast that she was a blur. The sun was setting. It was almost time for the grand finale… just one more second… _now!_ Flashwing shot beams of light out from around her into a radial pattern, one bouncing off of each of the embedded crystal shards. She had been very precice in where she placed them, and now that paid off. The light ricochet off of the shards and bounced around the arena, producing the familiar design of Flashwing's banner. She adjusted the light beams, and they turned into Jade's design. One crystal different and it was the pattern of yet another dragon who had danced that night. Even Ruby's. Flashwing continued a while with ever more intricate patterns, until finally she stopped. She held her wings up above her once more, and a strange sound emitted from them, a small ball of light forming between her wing tips.

Flashwing finished charging up the biggest laser light pulse she had ever done, and shot it beneath her. She was flung into the air by the momentum of the charge, and spun once more, the moonlight making her wings shimmer even more than Ruby's golden jewelry. She was positively glowing with rapturous joy and moonlight, and for the millionth time, Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor. "Yeah, Flashwing!" Jade cheered. The cheering spread throughout the arena, and underneath its din, Flashwing whooped with joy. _I'm flying._ She thought. _I'm actually flying!_ And with the most happiness that had ever been granted to her, she smiled a real, joyous, beautiful smile.


End file.
